MapleStory
Summary One of the most well-known MMOs around, MapleStory is both praised and reviled for its cutesy 2-D anime-esque graphics, long grind fests, and absurdly high level caps and damage numbers. For better or worse, it is one of the longest-running games of its kind that is still active globally. The plot begins centuries before the events of the game, when the Transcendence of Light, one of the three beings that govern Maple World, becomes corrupted by the power of Ultimate Light and Ultimate Darkness, becoming the Black Mage. He wreaks havoc across the entire world but is stopped and sealed by the efforts of five (later revealed to be six) heroes who became known as the Legends. In the present-day, the seal that held the Black Mage is slowly becoming undone, and his followers, which include his many Commanders and the Black Wings, are trying to revive him. It's up to the Maplers, the denizens of Maple World, to take up the fight as Adventurers to defeat them and save Maple World from the clutches of evil. The plot gets a lot more complicated from then on out, with a half dozen different factions amongst the heroes and twists and character development abound. So what are you waiting for? Log in and play already! Power of the Verse MapleStory is surprisingly formidable for an MMO of its kind, with a large number of Multi-Continent level and Large Country level characters and a variety of hax in addition to being fast enough to dodge lightning. See the MapleStory Explanation page for a more detailed explanation about the ratings. Terminology * Black Mage Commanders: The Black Mage's most powerful underlings who have clashed with the Legends on numerous occasions. They lead vast portions of his armies and each command terrifying powers and boast centuries of combat experience. However, they are currently being felled one-by-one by the tenacious efforts of the Maplers or by their own mistakes. In addition, many of them have their own ulterior motives for following the Black Mage's orders. * Hyper Skills: The most powerful abilities of any Adventurer, they usually consist of powerful Buffs or extremely wide-reaching and devastating attacks. * Mapler: A general term for any denizen of Maple World, but it is most frequently used to designate the human population or adventurers. * Nova: The Nova are the Half-Dragon Hybrids that inhabit Grandis. Having descended from dragons themselves, they worship the Ancient Nova Dragons as gods in addition to the Transcendences. All of them possess wings and are thus capable of flight (which is reflected in-game by their grappling hook ability). However, they require their tails to perform magic and thus may be rendered unable to use magic if their tail is damaged or lost for any reason. * The Six Legends: The Six Legends (also known simply as The Heroes) are the legendary heroes who saved Maple World hundreds of years ago by sealing the Black Mage away. They consist of Aran, Freud, Mercedes, Luminous (MapleStory), Phantom, and Shade. However, history only remembers Five heroes due to the sacrifice Shade made to enact Freud's seal. Aran, Mercedes, and Phantom were frozen in ice by the Black Mage's last-ditch attempt at retribution for their actions, losing their powers in the process and forcing them to start over when the ice melted centuries later. Luminous and Shade also lost their powers but were thrust into the future instead, with Shade being erased from everyone's memories and all records due to the nature of Freud's seal. Freud himself was saved by the intervention of Afrien, the King of the Onyx Dragons and his dear friend and partner, allowing the magician to prepare contingency plans should the Black Mage be freed from his seal, but later died of old age. He is succeeded by his descendant and fellow Dragon Master, Evan, who takes up his position as the leader of the heroes upon taking the fight to Damien. * Transcendences: The Transcendences are essentially the Gods of the Maple Story multiverse, with each governing a different domain, Life, Time, and Light, and are responsible for the stability of Maple World's space-time. There are normally only three Transcendence active at any time, but there are exceptions to this rule (i.e. Zero consists of two Transcendences of Time, Alpha and Beta, who share their power). All three of them bear immense power, and even the Six Legends, Maple World's mightiest heroes, were able to do little more than seal the Black Mage rather than outright defeat him. As of the Heroes of Maple blockbuster event, the currently active Transcendences are Transcendent of Light, The Black Mage, and The Transcendences of Time, Zero. In addition, the Empress of Maple World is destined to become a Transcendent someone down her bloodline, which culminated with Cygnus awakening as a Half-Transcendent after seeing Ereve destroyed and the holy bird Shinsoo murdered by Black Mage Commander Damien. In addition, there are Transcendences in other dimensions as well, such as Pink Bean. Supporters and Opponents of this Verse Supporters * Reppuzan * Kuulchigo * Dargoo Faust Opponents Neutral Characters Transcendences Playable Characters Black Mage Commanders Others Velderoth.png|Velderoth|link=Velderoth BerylMaplestory.png|Beryl|link=Beryl Pink_Bean_intro.png|Pink Bean|link=Pink Bean FreudMapleStory.png|Freud|link=Freud Orca.png|Orca|link=Orchid (MapleStory) Video Category:MapleStory Category:Verses Category:Games